Love Me
by Towa-chan
Summary: Ikuto and Amu 'do' it together without protection. She finds out she's pregnant and Ikuto has been gone for months. Years pass and Amu is depressed when she has a 5 year daughter without a father. Then this certain midnight blue haired boy comes back. He
1. Chapter 1

Title: Summer Secrets...

Sakura: New story! M rater AGAIN!

Ikuto: YES! Quality time with Amu! LEMONS!

Amu: I hate you Sakura!

Yuki and Yukito: How mysterious, how mysterious!

AMU'S P.O.V:

I'm bored. Very bored. This was all that was in my mind today. The babies keep peeing in the public pool, nobody wants to go there! All my friends were doing their own little things. I, Hinamori Amu, is currently whining in my head. "Honey?" mom asked me.

"Huh?" I asked nonchalantly. "Something's come up. We're all going to go somewhere for two days. You're 16, so I assume you're responsible enough to take care of the house," mom said sternly. I nodded.

"MY SPARROW SHALL BRING NO BOYS OVER!" dad huffed. I sweat dropped and I nodded. "No worries dad. I'm just fine without em," I assured. "Keep my shugoi chara's safe onee-chan!" Ami demanded. "Shugoi...chara's?" my parents questioned. "N-nothing!" I said, giving my family a group hug. "Okay then. Bye!" mom cheered.

I smiled and waved. Then I locked the door after they left. I ran into my bedroom and closed the door. I changed into a new outfit since I dirtied the old one doing chores. I put on a red shirt with a pink heart on it. I slipped on a simple ruffly denim skirt.

Then I plopped on the bed, sighing. "If only this day wasn't so damn boring!" "Then why not make it less boring," I heard a husky voice say seductively.

NORMAL P.O.V:

Amu started screaming in shock. She locked the balcony door, didn't she? Or... er... NOT! Amu got on her feet. She started searching for the person. "IKUTO! What the hell are you doing in MY room?!" she scolded. The midnight blue haired boy sighed and shook his head.

"After all I've done for you. I helped you destroy 'Easter and all that bullshit," Ikuto said quietly, but angrily. "What do you want from me?" Amu impatiently asked.

Ikuto didn't respond at all. He slowly approached Amu. He grabbed both of her wrists and he pushed her on the bed. He got on top of her, regardless his weight compared to hers. "What da hell are you doing?" Amu asked. She gasped when his hands moved up her inner thighs. "PERVERT!"

He simply smirked at her remarks. "I can also show you what a real pervert does," Ikuto whispered into a flushed Amu's ear. He pulled off her shirt and he tugged her skirt down. "STOP IT!" Amu yelped. "Aww. You're no fun. Too bad," he said sarcastically.

He traced lines on her stomach. Shivers went up her spine. "Ikuto. Cut it out!" She squirmed as she felt his hand close to her chest. He slowly unclasped her bra. "Ikuto," Amu whimpered. She knew what was coming next. She gasped when he groped her breast. He sucked it and he fondled the other. "I-Ikuto... ohhh!" Amu moaned.

"Enjoying my strawberry?" Ikuto asked in a playful nature. She flushed crimson red and she stuttered. "Y-yes." He switched sides and she continued to moan. "Haa. Gya!" she gasped at the feeling.

He caressed Amu's cheeks, staring directly into her shiny and mesmerizing eyes. Amu stared into his alluring midnight blue orbs. His smile was mischievous and alluring. No wonder she fell for him in the first place. But even though he looked like a naughty pervert, he is totally different in the inside.

He's like a little kitten. He is very curious. He may seem cold, but he has an extremely soft heart. Amu loves him not for who he is on the outside, not because of his extremely attractive looks, she loves him for who he is in the inside.

"Amu... I know I always lie to you. I don't like to express my feelings so easily. Let me tell you the truth. I love you Amu. I loved you and I always will. Please don't forget that," Ikuto softly confessed. Amu sighed. Tears start to trickle down her cheeks. They were tears of joy and happiness. 'He actually loves me!' Amu thought.

She fought her fears and she decided to confess to Ikuto too. "I-Ikuto. I love you too. I don't care whatever you do to me, I'll still love you too. I guess you're the only person that I can show my true emotions to...Ikuto," Amu smiled softly. The lovers realized that they had just confessed to each other. Both replies a yes. They were a couple now.

Ikuto knew that Amu was 16. He was 20. But love has no age right? (Well, imagine a 40 year old married to a 20 year old. THAT'S SICK DUDE! So 4 years in difference doesn't matter. PLZ don't flame on my idiotic comments!T.T)

Ikuto trailed his hands down her stomach and he rested one arm on her waist. The other was rubbing her aching clit. He was surprised that she was already this wet. He continued rubbing her clit through her panties. Then he stopped and he slowly shredded it off. He took off all his clothes and gave Amu dominance.

Amu pushed Ikuto off. Ikuto gasped when he saw Amu. This was a side of her he never saw. She pushed him to the bed, he lay on his back. "So, Ikuto-koi, ya ready?" Amu winked. She smirked as his face turned 10 times redder than hers. "Good," Amu whispered as she leaned on him. She ran her hands over his abs. "Amu..." Ikuto moaned.

She shot him one of her innocent angel looks and her hands traveled to hold his shaft. "AH!" he gasped from her sudden actions. She smirked and she ran her hands up and down his shaft. Then he closed his eyes and cum squirted all over her face. She shrieked lightly before wiping her face. She smiled lightly. Ikuto flipped her over to her shock. He was on top now.

Ikuto looked into Amu's eyes, as if asking permission. Amu nodded am she spread her legs apart. Ikuto positioned himself and he slowly made his way into Amu. She gasped lightly and she closed her eyes shut from pain.

He stopped and waited for her to get used to his size. Then he picked up pace. In and out. Then he turned Amu around so she was on her stomach. He continued to fuck her till they were both tired.

The two lay in bed, in each others arms. "I love you," Amu said. "I love you too Amu," Ikuto smiled back.

Sakura: What daa heckkkkkkkkkkkkk? Was this chapter scary or was it just me? I'm too young to know so much about... WELL THIS!

Amu: Calm down there!

Ikuto: Wat happened to you?

Yuki and Yukito: UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER YA'LL!


	2. Chapter 2

CH2...(HAVE NO CLUE WHAT TO NAME!)

Normal P.O.V:

Amu had just finished eating breakfast. She felt sick to her stomach. She was having sharp pains and an extreme nausea case. "Amu-chan! Are you okay?" Ran asked. Amu just gagged in response.

She held out one finger and after that, she raced to the bathroom in an instant. She panted hard and her breathing was unusually heavy. She brushed her teeth after the 'commotion.' Then she remembered what happened last evening.

Her eyes shot open in shock, and she started screaming in bloody murder. "AMU-CHAN!" all her four chara's shouted, racing to the bathroom. They sweat dropped at the sight of Amu on the floor, knees to her chest. "Oi desu?! What the frizz are you doing?" Su screamed. "Huff huff, n-nothing... AH!" Amu replied. She felt a strange pain in her stomach. Ran dropped her pompoms and she came to caress Amu's cheek.

"I think I'm...no! You guys stay here! Ran, come with me!" Amu ordered. Ran nodded and she followed the girl, picking up her pompoms on the way.

AT THE DRUGSTORE:

Amu felt very scared. Emotions were stirring in her head. She wished Ikuto was here to comfort her. She already missed that damn cat! Amu whimpered and she tried to stop herself from screaming in pain.

Ran could read her mind. She sighed. "Amu-chan. You could've just done it with protection! Wow," Ran sobbed sadly. Amu shot her an ever so somber look. She bought three brands of pregnancy tests and she went to the cashier. She payed the money and she slowly walked the way home.

AT HOME:

Amu had already tried all the three brands that all came out with the same result. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! NOOO!" she sobbed. "No." "Goddammit I'll kill that Ikuto!" she screamed. "A positive?!" all of Amu's chara's whispered. Oh no!

1 year Time skip:

Amu held her two month old baby in her arm. She went through lots of pain when she was pregnant. Getting a choice to abort the baby or move into her own apartment. She's 17 now. But not a legal adult. Her baby is a girl. She has a couple of tiny hairs on her head. Her hair was barely visible, but visible enough for Amu to know her hair color. It was deep purple. The babies eyes were a piercing midnight blue. They were just like Ikuto's. This pained Amu a lot.

Her daughter's name was Ayuto. She was the perfect mix between the two. Ikuto has been missing since that fateful day, leaving all the trouble to Amu. She lived on her own, having to use up all her money to enroll Ayuto in a daycare. Along with the babie issues,schoolwork,and a job, Amu was practically depressed.

ANOTHER Time Skip!:

Amu is 25 now. She's in Kyoto,Japan, living with her 5 year old daughter Ayuto.

"Ayuto, Ayuto! Wake up my little munchkin! It's a brand new day sunshine!" Amu heartily cheered. Amu's sleepy daughter groaned and she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Yesh mommy," Ayuto responded. Amu smiled at her daughter. She was an odd child.

She smirks her fathers trademark smirk, she walks like a damn cat, and she's freakishly quiet. But she had Amu's hair. Her hair. Ayuto's hair was waist length. It was messy like Ikuto likes to keep his hair, and it was silky. But when you get Ayuto mad, she's practically a mini Amu.

Ayuto wore a purple dress and Amu did her daughter's almost waist length hair into two low pigtails. Amu smiled at her daughter once more. Ayuto gave her a lifeless and neutral expression. Amu sighed. Why was Ayuto like this?( Kay! Ayumi is not in this story! She's in my other fic 'The Future's Mystery.' Ayuto is not in my other fic either. But she is Ayumi's older sister!)

This remains a mystery for Amu. Amu sighed and held her daughter's hand and she walked her to her daycare. "So Ayu, is there anywhere you would like to go on Saturday?" Amu asked. Ayu sighed and shrugged.

AT THE DAYCARE:

Amu was walking down the halls with Ayu. She bumped into someone and she fell on her bottom. "I-I'm so sorry!" Amu gasped. "Nah. It's alright,"a husky voice assured. A hand was offered to her, but she ignored it and got up herself. Amu looked at the person. Midnight blue eyes and hair. Like Ikuto's.

"HOW DWARE YOU HWURT MY MUMMY YA SCUMBAG!" Ayu growled. "Ayu! Apologize this instant!" Amu demanded. "Swowy," Ayu smirked. The man sweat dropped. Amu's chara's were trying to speak but she smacked her purse to silence them.

"You're a very beautiful young lady. What's you're name?" the man asked. Amu rolled her eyes. "Hinamori Amu. I need to get going sir," she said and she raced down the hall to catch up with the purple haired girl.

"She's kind of cute," the man smirked at the pinkette's daughter.

AMU'S P.O.V:

I saw Yukari in the room, running all over the place. She's the daycare babysitter. "I'm here with Ayu!" I smiled. "Aww! Have I ever told you how much she resembles you? Look at that innocent smile!" Yukari squealed. She raced like a kid in the candy store to Ayuto and she started pinching her cheeks.( Like everybody did to me when I was younger. Now they just say hi and walk away! Maybe my cheeks are too loose eh? -laughs nervously-)

"Leave me alone old lady," Ayuto growled. Yukari scoffed and started looking in the mirror. "But dahling! My skin is so flawless!" she pouted. Ayu and I exchanged glances then she shrugged. After Yukari's long chitchat, I finally got her signed in.

Ayuto's P.O.V:

I smirked at Yu-chan and I stood still and mommy gave me a kiss on the cheek. I stood still till she left, and I walked over to the corner of the room and sat down. Lots of thoughts were in my head.

Why does everybody, almost everybody have a daddy? I don't have a daddy. Mom asks me what I want, but most certainly she can't buy me a daddy! That's why I'm sad. When I first saw Yu-chan, that's when I started becoming like this. She talks about how wonderful I am and that my father must be handsome. Honestly, I'd give anything in my possession to see how my daddy looked like just for one time.

And next, I don't like that man who ran into mommy. He has the same eyes like me, but does that matter? Certainly not! But part of me wants to know him more. I wonder if he'll ever be friends with mommy. Good luck with that! Mom's taste is a refined princey man. She's dating Tadase-chan. That blue haired boy is just a charmer with no personality, hmmph! I WANT TADASE TO BE MY DADDY! GO MOMMY!

I was cut off from my mental thinking when I saw my friend Haku coming my way. (Okay! Haku is from vocaloid! Imagine her Ayuto's age. I do not own vocaloid at all! If I did, I'd turn it into a nice anime and I'd make them invade the world! Mwahahahahaaa!)

"Ohayo (Hello) Ayu-chan!" Haku smiled. "Yo," I nonchalantly answered. Haku and I were talking for what seemed like forever. But I honestly couldn't keep my mind off of that man.

Sakura: CUUUUUUT! I'm sorry if everything is a little or extremely OOC. I forgot to tell you, this story is also AU.

Ayuto: I'm boooored.

Amu: Well sweety, isn't that just great!

Ikuto: Wow Amu, seriously.

Tadase: Heh!

EVERYBODY EXCEPT TADASE: What are you doing here? -points finger at Tadase-.

Yuki and Yukito: Until next chapter everybody! ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

CH3:Cafe Meeting...

Sakura: I forgot to mention from the last chapter, people think that Ayuto is adopted. All except Yukari. She knows the truth, but her personality is just too bubbly to be serious!

Amu: I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH TADASE!

Ikuto: SCREW YOU SAKURA! I SWEAR I'LL-

Tadase: Shut up before I kill you with a scythe and make my minions piss all over your damned grave! Mwahahahaha!

Ayuto: O.o -smirks mischievously- Sakura owns nothing but the twins, Yuki and Yukito, Ayumi, my sis but not mentioned in this work, and I!

AMU'S P.O.V:

I was walking on my way to the daycare to pick up Ayu. I got a text and I checked the phone to see a text from my sweet boyfriend Tadase. He had recently become my lover 4 months ago. Surprisingly, you would assume that Tadase is a shy prince like he was throughout school.

He got pretty far with me in our relationship. We hadn't 'done it' before, but we had made out. I smiled as I mouthed his name. I read the text. "Meet me at the cafe at 4:00 with Ayu-chan." I smiled in delight. My heart raced and I immediately responded. 'OF COURSE! I'll be there with Ayu. Love you and bye! ^3^' I wrote. I squealed and sighed as I kept on walking down the street without even looking. I hadn't noticed that I was walking on the road.

Then I looked up and I froze as a car was about to hit me. I yelped when somebody grabbed me by the waist and put me in the pedestrian area. I looked up and I was greeted with a lecture from the blunette. "AMU! Did you realize you could've almost got killed?! Be more careful next time you idiot!" the man yelled.

"EXCUSE ME MISTER! I DO NOT APPRECIATE YOU CALLING ME THAT! I'M NOT AN IDIOT!" I fumed. " .You, ARE DEFFINTELY AN IDIOT! Hmmph!" the voice said as it walked away. "Sexist. Retard. BASTARD!" I sharply mumbled when the man walked away. "What's with him Amu-chan?!" all my chara's asked bewilderingly with their heads popping out a little from my purse. I just sighed and flipped my long curly hair.

Text from Tadase. 'Love you too,' it read. I smiled softly but I growled at the recent incident.

AT THE DAYCARE:

AYUTO'S P.O.V:

I was playing with my friends at the daycare. Rin,and Len were the Kagamine twins. They were obsessing on roadrollers, oranges,and bananas. (That sounds wrong. You just need a doughnut to complete the look! OMG! I know, I'm a total pervert! ^3^)

Haku and Dell were busy drawing and coloring with only the colors black,red,and gray. Miku and her brother Mikuo were singing. Well, Miku threatened Mikuo to sit down and watch her. (All these kids are from vocaloid too. All of them are around Ayuto's age and are chibi. I got this idea from a reviewer. So nyan guys!)

I heard the door open and I saw mama. I looked around to see if nobody was looking. Then my eyes sparkle and I spin around in a circle, holding my purplette pigtails. Mom smiled and closed her eyes when she saw me. "MOMMY!MUMMUMMUMUM!" I squeaked, running and skipping to hug the said person. Then my friends started laughing.

"Whutch yo pwobem Peepo's?" I blushed. Then a glare shot from my eyes and everyone got back to their own activities. A smirk form my lips. "How was your day Ayu-chan?" mum asked. "Eh," I shrugged and I heard mom chuckle as she signed me out of preschool/daycare. "Thanks a bunch for everything Yukari. I had quite the day today," mum sighed.

Amu's P.O.V:

"You're welcome Amu-chan. You're like a daughter to me and you know how I like to treat my family," Yu-chan winked, hugging me tightly. I choked from the sudden lack of air. Ayu giggled at the both of us and she cowered when Yu started giving her the same monster hug I got. My daughter is skinny and extremely fragile and frail like Ikuto.

When Ayu was out of Yu's grasp, I grabbed her hand and we walk down the street. I entered the cafe and I saw Tadase waving at us. My heart fluttered and beat fast.

Ayu jumped up and down and she ran across the cafe and jumped into Tadase's arms. "Tadase-chan! I missed you!" she chirped as she hugged him to death. "Ah. Ayu-chan. Nice to see you," he sweat dropped as he pried my daughters hands off his neck. I sweat dropped and I approached the two. "T-Tadase," I blushed as I took a seat in a chair in front of him. "Hi Amu-chan," he blushed back. "Why are you blushing MOMMY?!" Ayu asked. She leaned on the table and her bottom was in the air. "Sit your ass down Ayu," I cursed. "BAD WORD! ERRR!" she retorted.

I snorted and pushed her down in her seat and sat back down. "Mumma!" Ayu wailed. She loved to make my visits to Tadase miserable. Tadase just rolled his eyes and he planted a kiss on my lips. Ayu went dead silent in shock.

I moaned when I felt his tongue swirl in my mouth. I realized my own daughter was here and I quickly pulled away and blushed. "MOMMY! YOU'RE VERY BAD!" she howled.

30 MINUTES LATER:

"Tadase. I don't think we can talk anymore with Ayu around." "No worries at all! See you later, I gotta go!" Tadase smiled, pecking my cheek. "Ooooh!" my chara's sighed from my purse. Miki swooned when Kiseki pranced away with Tadase. "You little twerp! You ruined my day!" I huffed at my smirking daughter.

"But oh my dearest. I was AWFULLY bored," Ayu purred. Another one of her fathers traits. "But a sock in it," I growled as I walked out the cafe with her.

AYUTO'S :

My face turned hot when I saw a icy blue haired boy walk down the street all alone. "Kawaii!" (cute!) I sighed as I followed the boy. "Ayu!" mom scolded. I held my hands in a cute manner and I rocked side to side. "H-hello mister. Where's your family?" I shyly asked. "But where's yours purplette?" the boy flirted. "Hoeeeee!" I squeaked. The boy ruffled my hair and walked away casually despite the fact that mommy was right beside me. "SICK BASTARD PUPPY! I'LL DUMP YOU IN A SEA OF SHARKS!" I growled like my mom usually does when she's mad.

"Don't ever say words like that young lady, you got me?!" Mom scolded with her death glare. I yelped as mom walked the rest of the time home, dragging me by the ear.

Sakura: FUNNY side of Ayuto. She's only like this when she sees Tadase, which is strangely odd because this story is an Amuto. Don't worry you Amuto fans, this story will end your way! ;)

Ayuto: MEH!

Amu and Ikuto: Stubborn couch potato!


End file.
